Possession and Expulsion
by PretenderCrazy
Summary: This story takes place after the 2nd season finale. Sara must team up with Ian to take down Kenneth Irons but will that mean killing Gabriel too?
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is my first Witchblade fanfiction so try to be kind and open- minded.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine other than the ones you do not recognize from the show. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Summary: This story takes place after the 2nd season finale. Sara must team up with Ian to take down Kenneth Irons but will that mean killing Gabriel too?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Sara was helping Gabriel into bed after his hard hit from Kenneth Irons taking over his body.  
  
"Are you okay Gabriel?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay. What happened to Irons?"  
  
"Let's just say he got shut down." Sara smirked  
  
"Okay. I'm just glad you came back to me safe."  
  
"Yeah." Sara sighed. "I guess I am going to go now. I'll see ya' later"  
  
" 'Kay."  
  
:Sara's Apartment:  
  
"How did things go with young Gabriel" a voice from the corner spoke.  
  
"He'll be fine, no thanks to your father, Ian. What happened to Lucrezia?"  
  
"She has gone off. She no longer exists on this plane of reality. She shall not be a bother to you any longer."  
  
"The only one bothering me right now is you and your father. Is he still alive?"  
  
"Barely. You left him quite blight. The Witchblade will no longer be upon his wrist. For if he puts it there, it will indefinitely kill him for good."  
  
"I'm all tears." Sara said sarcastically.  
  
"I will leave you now Sara. Congratulations on your outstanding defeat." Ian leaves the apartment in a quick manner leaving Sara to sit and think in the dark.  
  
Sara clicks on the light next to her bed and changes her clothes. As she walks into the kitchen to fix herself a drink but the phone rings and she runs to catch it.  
  
"Pezzini"  
  
"Pez, what happened? Did you find CyberFaust?" Jake asked from the other line.  
  
"Uh. . No, why?"  
  
"Well somebody must have, his site is down."  
  
"Well, that's good right, now the Feds won't get anything right?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess. Where'd you go? I tried calling here earlier but there was no answer." Sara looks over that Witcblade on her arm. It was glowing bright.  
  
"Uh. I had some business to take care of."  
  
"Whatever Pez. Cap wants you back to work in a week but said you need some time off."  
  
"Okay. Thanks. Hey listen I am going to get some sleep now. I am exhausted. Tell Danny I say hi."  
  
"Sure Pez, okay. I'll catch ya' later." Jake says a little baffled. "G'Night Sara."  
  
"Night Jake" Sara says before hanging up the phone.  
  
:Next Morning at Kenneth Irons estate:  
  
"I must have it back" Kenneth spoke a little hoarse. He seemed to be having all the symptoms of a heavy withdrawal. "I must put it back on."  
  
"You can't father. It will kill you."  
  
"I know. That it why I must use the boy."  
  
Ian lowered his head. Poor young Gabriel. Never had a chance after Kenneth downloaded himself into the boy. 'He is out of control' Ian thought. 'He must be stopped'  
  
"Of course father." Ian slowly backed away then turned and headed out the hallway.  
  
:Back at Sara's apartment:  
  
Sara was just waking up and had overslept 'til 10:30. She slowly rose from her bed and made her way to the bathroom to change. Later she headed towards her counter, grabbed her keys to her bike and headed out to Gabriel's home only to find Ian outside of her apartment.  
  
"What are you doing here? You should really give this stalker thing a break."  
  
"Your young friend is in danger." Ian spoke his head tilted the ground. "He will be dominated if you do not interfere."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Young Gabriel. Irons needs his body to keep control of the Witchblade."  
  
"I thought you said if he wore this again it would kill him." Sara looks at the blade glowing.  
  
"Not if he takes it in one of his surrogate bodies. He has already downloaded himself into your young companion and a piece of my master still lingers."  
  
"Well, get him out!" Sara shouted.  
  
"I cannot for I don't know how. The only way I know would not be an option in your mind."  
  
"What are you saying?" Sara questioned  
  
"I am saying you must kill the boy to save the Witcblade."  
  
"No, there has to be another way. I'll just kill the bastard!" Sara started for her bike but Ian stepped in front of her. "Get out of my way Ian!"  
  
"How will you kill him? You have no gun with you."  
  
Sara raised her arm "I'll kill him with thi." she paused. Sara had forgotten the very reason Irons had not died in the first place. "Well how do you suggest I stop this?"  
  
"Come with me." Ian said pointing down to his jet-black motorcycle. Sara looked reluctant but grabbed her keys off from her bike. Ian got on the bike and Sara seated behind him wrapping her arms around his waits placing her feet on the back pegs. The drove off towards the city and Sara could tell where they were gong. They were going to Kenneth's work place. Vorshlag Industries.  
  
"Why are we here?" Sara questioned  
  
"The answers to our quandary lie here somewhere."  
  
"How do you propose we get in? Just walk in there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ian opened the steel door for Sara and followed her inside.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Sara asked as she approached the check in desk. Ian nodded to the security guard to assure he knew Sara was there with Ian.  
  
"Up to the library. There should be something to aid us there." Ian pointed down a hall to a pair of elevators. They entered the elevator and Ian pressed on what seemed to be nothing but then opened up to a key swipe with a pin code control. Ian slipped in his card and pressed in his code and the elevator started to move upward.  
  
"Security in this place is tight." Sara said to keep the trip from becoming silent. "I guess it has to be. You can't have just anyone coming in to look through his extensive collections. Sort of like what we're doing."  
  
They finally reached what seemed to be the 5th floor in the building but she couldn't be sure. As soon as Sara stepped out of the elevatory she was amazed at the bright room full of thousands of old books, each completely different than the other. 'Wow. this is amazing' Sara thought to herself.  
  
"Yes, it is amazing isn't it?" Ian spoke.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay." Sara stated trying to play it cool. "Let's just hope we can find something that will help in all these books." Sara picked out a book and sat down with it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ian asked  
  
"Helping my friend."  
  
"It would take far too long to go through all these books. I know most of them by heart but Mr. Irons has a catalog. It'll give us the exact book we need."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Sara whispered, a little embarrassed. "Well start working on that catalog then."  
  
"Of course Sara" Ian started working at one of the computer stations and Sara jumped onto and sat on one of the glass tables. She sat there for a while just taking in the room. Then she started thinking about the situation. 'What if I can't help Gabriel? What if I have to kill him?'  
  
"Lady Sara, things will be alright."  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Read my mind like that. It seems like every time I think something you know exactly what it is. Why is that Ian?"  
  
"I share a bond with you Sara. It's been this way for generations of wielders. There was always someone on her side to guide her, calm her, comfort her."  
  
"And this time that's you?" Sara asked. Ian nodded. "Then why can't I sense the same about you?"  
  
"You can. You just choose not to. You could if you really desired to." Sara felt uncomfortable. 'This is too much of a moment we are having' she thought. Ian noted her mind-set and changed his attention back to the computer.  
  
"Do you have anything yet?" Sara questioned.  
  
"Almost, it's just going through my topic requests. The time left to process the search is approximately one minute."  
  
"Okay." Sara walked over and stood next to Ian peering over his shoulder.  
  
"It's coming up." Ian stepped aside a little. The catalog came on the screen and Ian pointed to the reference code. He headed up to the far left corner of the library and picked out a book entitled 'Possession and Expulsion'. "If there is any hope for your comrade this book withholds it."  
  
:About an hour later:  
  
"It's been almost an hour and we still haven't found anything on how to help Gabriel."  
  
Ian frowned. "I'm sorry Sara. I really believed I could obtain the information to help you."  
  
"I know, I just wish there was something more I could do. I have to help him."  
  
Just then Ian got very quiet. "You are a good friend to do this for him."  
  
Sara looked at Ian. "He would do the same for me."  
  
"As would I Sara." Ian became silent. He kept searching through the book. Sara wondered what he was thinking about. Then she recalled what Ian had said earlier. 'You can. You just choose not to. You could if you really desired to.' Sara tried to focus on what Ian was thinking. It wasn't working. 'Just relax Sara.' She thought to herself. She tried to concentrate again. The Witchblade started to faintly glow. She started to get into his mind.  
  
. She's trying to get into my thoughts. She can do it if she puts her will into it. She can do anything. Sara is one of those beautiful creatures that have abilities beyond what anyone could think. She is a supreme being. I am thankful to even be in her presence. I will always follow and protect her. .  
  
Sara started to blush. She had no idea this was what he thought about her. She figured he was just stalking her because he worked for Irons. This new knowledge of Ian brought Sara a kind of comfort and security she hadn't had with anyone else. She started to stare at him but Ian's head quickly lifted up to find five guards coming towards Sara with their guns in full alert.  
  
"Sara!" Ian shouted. "Behind you!"  
  
Sara spun around and the Witchblade equipped itself. She started to fight the two closest men with Ian backing her up fighting the other three. Sara slashed through one of the guards and shouted to Ian, "What are they doing here?!"  
  
He looked up to the ceiling to find four security cameras. "Mr. Irons must know we are here!" Ian snapped two of the guards' necks and they fell to the floor. The next guard charged at him and took out another gun. Ian quickly revolved around and twisted the man's arm behind his back and Ian left him paralyzed. Sara then took the opportunity to grab one of the guns and shot the last guard. Sara and Ian grabbed the book and quickly ran out of the room to a hallway with nothing but glass windows. More guards started coming from both sides of the hall. Ian grabbed Sara and told her to hang on tight. They jumped through the windows freefalling for what seemed to be forever and finally Ian fell onto the concrete driveway with Sara landing onto of him. They quickly got up. Ian winced a little but they ran to Ian's bike and drove off.  
  
Ian drove them back to Sara's apartment. By now it had started to poor, the rain hitting them hard. When they finally reached her home Sara grabbed the book and Ian's arm and pulled him inside.  
  
"Is the book okay?" Sara questioned. Ian nodded and winced a little. "And what about you Ian?" Sara touched his side to see if there was any bruising. Ian quickly pulled away.  
  
"I'm fine!" Ian shouted. Sara looked hurt and backed away. Ian relaxed and came closer. "I'm sorry Sara. But It's my job to look after you not you after me."  
  
Sara looked into his eyes full of caring and gentility. She came closer to him. "Why won't you let anyone get close to you? You give off this vibe of being made of stone. But you're not are you?"  
  
"I live a complicated life." Ian said in a hushed tone.  
  
"Me too. I guess that's something we have in common."  
  
Ian nodded.  
  
Sara went into her bathroom and grabbed two towels. She put one around Ian's broad shoulders and then went back into the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes. Sara hopped into the shower. Ian was dripping wet from his shirt. He took off his leather jacket and black shirt. He then sat down at the kitchen table and started to flip through the pages again thinking that maybe there was something he missed.  
  
:15 minutes later:  
  
Sara stepped out of the shower and dressed into her sweat suit. When she went into the kitchen she found Ian asleep, resting his head on the book. She took the book out from under his head and replaced it with the towel he had thrown over the chair. She sat down beside him and started flipping through the pages herself only to fall asleep two minutes later.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That's all you are going to get out of me now. Please, please, please review this story! 


	2. Escape in the Park

Thanks for all the comments ya'll left for me at FanFiction.net. I had to type almost half of this story over again because my floppy screwed up after I had saved it all on the A drive and not the hard drive. But due to popular demand I am back to hit you with some more Witchblade drama. Gosh, I sound like TNT. "I know drama" *giggles*  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine other than the ones you do not recognize from the show. "We know Drama" is a trademark of TNT. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Summary: This story takes place after the 2nd season finale. Sara must team up with Ian to take down Kenneth Irons but will that mean killing Gabriel too?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Sara woke up in her bed tucked in just right. She looked around the room but her eyes were still blurry so she stumbled her way into the bathroom, rinsing her face and wiping it off with a nearby towel. She looked in the mirror but then turned around at the sound of running water from her shower.  
  
"Hello? Is somebody here?"  
  
"It's me Sara." Spoke a voice from the shower.  
  
"Nottingham?" The water turned off and Sara turned back around. "Ah, um." She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Can hand me a towel?"  
  
"Um. sure. One second." She scrambled to find a towel. Finally she found one under the cabinet and handed it over the glass door trying to not turn around. Ian stepped out of the shower with the towel rapped around his waist, his hair dripping and starting to curl.  
  
"Good morning Sara." Ian said.  
  
"Ah. Did you put me in my bed?" She asked. Ian nodded.  
  
"You looked cold when I woke up." Ian stated.  
  
'How can he act so casual? He's practically naked in front of me!' She thought.  
  
Ian cleared his thought and Sara realized he was indicating that he needed to get dressed.  
  
"Oh! Um. Okay. I'll be in the kitchen. Do you want anything? Coffee, breakfast?"  
  
"I have already started a french-mocha in the coffee maker. It'll be ready in a few more mintues."  
  
"French-mocha?" Sara asked.  
  
"It contains 11 essential ingredients to keep the body active." Ian replied. "I predict we are going to be needing that in the few days to come."  
  
They stood there for a while, Ian still in his towel.  
  
"Um. I am going to check on those mochas. Sara left the room and closed the door on the way out. She could smell the cinnamon from the mochas. 'M'mmm' Sara sat down at the table and decided to wait until Ian got out of the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
:Five minutes later:  
  
Ian got out of the bathroom dressed in the previous night's attire, his black cargo pants, black shirt, silver chin and black combat boots.  
  
'Does he own anything else?' Sara thought.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't own anything else. Not anymore because I cannot go back to my home. I would be killed."  
  
Sara looked around the room 'Is this his home now?' she thought. The silence was deafening.  
  
"Uh. I'm going to get dressed. Make yourself anything you want."  
  
:Forty minutes later, ten o'clock a.m.:  
  
Sara and Ian were once again reading the book for the second time. Sara was holding onto the shred of hope that they could save Gabriel. It killed Ian to see Sara fret so much about this boy. That was exactly what he was, a boy. If Sara was to hold up, and become one, truly one, with the blade, he knew she had to learn to push aside her need for social activity. He could understand that she had only been in possession of the blade for a year but that was exactly the reason he needed to start to prepare her. But this was not the time. She needed to save her friend now. He knew she would never stop until she knew the boy was safe.  
  
"Lady Sara, perhaps you would like to go for a walk? The cool air will help calm your nerves." Ian comforted.  
  
"No, no. I'm good." Sara was in a daze. She hadn't even really heard what he had said.  
  
"I don't believe there is anything in here that is going to help us expel Mr. Iron's from your friend."  
  
"There has to be!" Sara cried out. "I can't let him just be taken over by that god awful son of a bitch! The man's evil and not only does he want Gabriel's body he wants the Witchblade too! Aren't you supposed to protect it as well? If he comes after the blade, he's coming after me and chances are he's not just going to let me leave while he goes off with my wheapon!" Sara started to for tears in her eyes and flipped the page. A single tear dropped onto the page. Sara lifted her sleeve to wipe it off. As she looked at the text it had fallen on her eyes widened. "Ian this is it. Isn't it? This incantation right here: 'to expel a spirit or evil from a body."  
  
:Meanwhile back at Mr. Iron's manor:  
  
Mr. Iron's was sitting in his chair in from of the fireplace with his I.V. drips next to him on the steel rod. Three security guards enter the room, Mr. Iron's back was backed to them.  
  
"Did you acquire it?" Iron's asked. "Did you find them?"  
  
"They got away." Replied one guard. Mir. Irons stood up and faced the three men. A stern look painted on his face. He was not pleased.  
  
"What do you mean they got away?! I told you to send fifteen of your best men and they couldn't handle them? I suppose I might have underestimated Ian and Sara as a team. If they find out how to expel me from that book before I take complete control over the vessel, it will kill me. That cannot happen." Irons shooed the guards away with his hand and went back to mindlessly staring at the fire and whispered, "I will possess the blade again. It is my destiny."  
  
:Gabriel's Apartment an hour later eleven o'clock:  
  
"This is it Gabriel. This is how to get Iron's out of you. Ian and I found it about a half hour ago. We can save you." Sara said gladly.  
  
"How do you know he's even still in me? I don't feel different. I feel just fine." Gabriel protested.  
  
"I know it feels like that now but the book says you wouldn't feel anything until he took you over completely and by then you wouldn't feel much of anything that was yours and not his."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that we can cure you. Get rid of him and you'll finally be free. I'll be free. Ian will be free." Sara looked at Gabriel trying to get him to understand that there was not much time left. Gabriel looked at Sara and then at Ian. Ian was staring at Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel got defensive. He didn't trust Nottingham and never did. "How do you know this isn't just some scheme Ian and Irons put together to get you and me captured?" He said looking at.  
  
"Because Gabriel, I just do. I need you to trust me here." Sara pleaded with Gabriel. He scratched his head not knowing what to think. He was so confused. Just then Sara saw the mark. The mark given to one when the Witchblade has been upon them. Two circles intertwined together. "There that, that symbol on your hand!"  
  
"Yeah I was meaning to ask you how I got that. I didn't realize I had gotten hurt that night. Did you cut me with the blade?"  
  
"No. That's the symbol Iron's has on his hand. The same exact hand too! Gabriel he's been inside you and he will come again. I guarantee it."  
  
"I just can't see how this is happening." Gabriel insisted. "The can't be possible."  
  
"You said it yourself, nothing that happens to us lately is possible." Sara responded.  
  
Gabriel could sense the feeling of desperation in Sara's voice. He knew she really believed in this.  
  
"Okay, so say I buy into this. What does the book say to do?" Gabriel questioned a little uneasily. He didn't want to get too into the situation.  
  
"Well Ian can tell you better that I can. He understands it more that me." Sara handed the book to Ian and nodded to him signing to equip Gabriel with all the knowledge they had. It took several minutes, beverages and seating positions to get through what Ian and Sara had learned. When they were finished they sat silently for a while. Mostly because there was nothing left to say.  
  
"So lemme' make sure I am getting all this." Gabriel stated. "First I have to tattoo a sacred symbol on my palm, then I have to set up an altar and chant my way into his body and possess him, after I stay unconscious here in this body and have 2 billion sand grains to expel him from my body with his?"  
  
Ian nodded his head.  
  
"Let me just ask you this. How long is 2 billion sand grains?"  
  
"About five minutes."  
  
Gabriel was in a state of shock. He was in way over his head. 'I can't do this. It's too hard. This can't be happening'  
  
Ian could tell Sara was trying to read his thoughts. He shook his head. "Sara you can't. It' just between me and you." Sara sighed and looked at Gabriel who was now lying on the couch with an unopened beer on his head.  
  
"Gabe, are you okay? You don't look so good." Sara's concerned voice asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to feel Sara? I just found out that I am possessed by a muli-millionaire who own half of New York and now want to own my body and the Witchblade and for who knows what! How I am I supposed be acting? I'm sorry if I am not as calm as your stalker here but I don't do well under life or death situations."  
  
"You handle them great Gabe. Whether you know it or now I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't your quick thinking and research. You keep me stable and sane. When we kissed the other night before I logged on you calmed my nerves."  
  
Ian frowned. He hadn't sensed such a connection about the boy and his beloved Sara. He thought it merely a friendship. Ian backed away and headed into another room. He couldn't bear to listen to her speak these words to another man. Sara noticed him exit but she needed to comfort Gabriel now. She'd take care of the Ian situation later.  
  
"Gabriel, you've always come through for me and now you must come through for yourself. I'll try to help you in any way I can but this is a time you really need to work for yourself. "  
  
"Thanks Sara. I think I am just going to think some things through. I just need to be alone for a while."  
  
"Gabriel, I don't think that's such a good-"  
  
"Don't worry Sara. I'll be fine. Just go on."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean I could stay here with you."  
  
"No I'm good. I'll call you if I need something."  
  
Sara went into the other room and got Ian. "Gabriel, just remember the longer we wait the more difficult it is going to be to expel Irons. We have to act fast before he gets to you sooner than you get to him."  
  
"I'll call you in a little while Sara."  
  
Sara nodded. "I understand."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara and Ian exited Gabriel's apartment building. It was still raining outside but they were in no hurry now that they had left the book with Gabriel. They stood outside under an awning.  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"About what?" Ian replied in a mellow tone. No feeling or sense of character in it, seemingly empty words.  
  
"About Gabriel."  
  
"There's nothing for me to think. You know him better than I."  
  
"Come on." Sara pulled Ian's arm heading towards his motorcycle.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ian asked.  
  
"You're going to take me for a ride." Sara replied.  
  
They rode around the city for miles in the rain. Going from one side of the city to the other and back again. Hours passes just sitting on the bike and riding through the streets and alleys. Eventually the rain became a drizzle. The rode for a little while longer but then stopped at a nearby abandoned park near the ocean. It appeared as if nobody had been there in years. Sara and Ian sat down on a rocking bench looking outward to the ocean. They just sat there for while taking in the coming fog and looking at the gray skies. Both had never been much for the sunny days but instead preferred dark rainy ones such as this.  
  
Sara looked at Ian who was just staring out at the water. He looked upset and Sara started to concentrate on his mind.  
  
If Sara doesn't embrace her destiny it won't embrace her. She will be abandoned and known as an utter pretender.  
  
Sara looked worried. What was he talking about? Not embracing her destiny. She was! She had become the wielder and had learned to use the blade.  
  
But you're not.  
  
Sara turned around and looked at Ian who had not moved and inch.  
  
No, I'm in your head. I know you are in mine as well. You are not embracing your destiny. Embracing it means not questioning it, cutting yourself off from all other things and dedicating yourself to your main goal, doing the Witchblade's bidding.  
  
What about my life?  
  
That is your life.  
  
Sara sighed. Her head was starting to throb.  
  
My life is so complicated.  
  
It always will be. So will mine. You are not the only one from a wielder bloodline. I come from a long line of wielders who have always protected and fought by the wielder woman. We too could wield the Witchblade, the only men that could. It was no coincidence that Mr. Iron's took me in as a child. He knew who I was from the very beginning. Take destiny by the hand Sara, take it by the hand and walk with it.  
  
Ian extended his hand and looked deep into Sara's eyes. The rain began to hit harder and became violent. Sara looked from Ian to his hand and back to his eyes. She took his hand the thunder and lightning became as one as did Sara and Ian's bodies. The Witchblade was wrapping itself around them just as it did when it was testing Sara. They gasped for breath as the Witcblade suffocated the two. They began to see flashes of their previous lives together. Fighting together, loving together, dying together. The flashes were quick and plentiful. Sara and Ian fell to the ground struggling to breathe. Sara gasped as she saw she and Ian in the lives of Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, Elizabeth Bronte and many other women through the centuries. The thunder and lightning crackled together again and the Witchblade released Sara and Ian. They took in the air breathing deeply and looking into each other's eyes. They had learned so much in those last few seconds than they could've ever learned through all the books and research in the world. They sat up still staring at one another trying to take it the phenomena they had just experienced. They took in a breath as one and both collapsed no longer breathing. 


	3. Waking Up

You love me, you really love me! Nah, just kidding. I am hearing a lot of positive comments on my first story of Witchblade fanfiction so I am going to continue with this story. How are Ian and Sara? To find out you must read on!  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine other than the ones you do not recognize from the show. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Summary: This story takes place after the 2nd season finale. Sara must team up with Ian to take down Kenneth Irons but will that mean killing Gabriel too?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Sara groaned. She had a headache the size of New Mexico. She stirred in the bed but then awoke even more when she realized there was something beside her. She grabbed her gun and heard the click as she pulled back the hammer of the gun. Sara turned her body to see what was there.  
  
"Ian?"  
  
Ian Nottingham lay there starting to awake as well. He soon awoke and saw Sara hovering over him and asked, "Sara? What happened?"  
  
"I was hoping you could answer that for me. How did we end up here? The last thing I remember was being at the park with you and then was raining and the witchbl--" She remembered everything and so did he. Sara fell back onto the pillows. They both just lay there for a while thinking of what happened. Sara looked over at Ian and he back at her. The stared at each other for a while looking into each other's eyes thinking back to all the past generations that had gone through such trials and tribulations as Sara and Ian had. They were not alone in this quest. Somehow after the previous night they'd grown with knowledge into their history, living, and destiny. The past days events rushed through Sara's mind.  
  
"Gabriel!" she cried out. "We have to go get Gabriel!"  
  
Sara jolted out of bed and ran to her kitchen. Ian followed her and they ran out the apartment.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, don't get pissed with me. The chapter was short I know but I am sick now and am not feeling creative. I just didn't want ya'll to think that Ian and Sara were dead. 


End file.
